sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kizu the Angel-Ghost Hedgehog
' KIZU THE GHOST-ANGEL HEDGEHOG' Sonic Team VS Archie Portrayal: Sonic Team Potrayal Name: Kizu Name Origin: Japanese for ‘Scar, Blemish, Wound, Cut, Hurt etc…’ Nickname(s): None Age: 16 Species: Hedgehog/Angel/Ghost/Mobian Gender: Male Height: 3'8' Weight: 35 KG IQ: 133-140 - Quite Intelligent Maritial Status: Dating Akari the Albino Demon-Slayer DOB: 01/01 Birthplace: '''Holoska '''Current Residence: '''Angel Island - Ice Cap Zone '''Occupation: '''Official Leader of Team Lunar '''Social Class: '''Shy Sweetheart '''Alignment: Hero Top Speed: 160-175 MPH - High Speed Runner Basic Stats: '(1 = Weak / 10 = Strong) '> Agility: 3 > Speed: '8 '> Strength: '3 '> Defense: '10 '> Evasiveness: '3 '> Dexterity: 3 > Intelligence: 8 > Skill: 3 > Special Attacks: 10 Abilities: 'Can Fly/Glide/Hover for Long Amounts of Time, Has Super Speed, Can Teleport Through Time, Can Control Ice and Snow, Can Communicate With Animals '''Forms: ' '> Perfect Light Kizu: '''His “Super” form '> Perfect Night(mare) Kizu: '''His “Dark” form '''Hobbies: '''Drawing, Singing, Playing Video Games, Taking Care of Baby Seals and Penguins '''Talents: '''Communication with Animals '''Weaknesses: '''He Gets Hurt Easily --- '''Personal Facts: '''Kizu was actually an experiment by Dr. Snow, and by some of Holoska’s top scientists in order to create a Guardian meant to protect not only the people of Holoska but also the Gaia Temple. In order to create him they used some of the strongest elements to make him invincible. They found ectoplasm which would make him nearly impossible to kill, just like a ghost, and they unknowingly put in an Angel feather, which not only gave him durability, and some unique powers, it also gave him the wings of an Angel. However before his program was stabilized, G.U.N. came in and demanded that they shut down the program so it wouldn’t go rogue. Dr. Snow put a cloaking device over the container that held Kizu in order to protect him and so that, maybe later she could recover him. G.U.N. shut down the laboratory, and for many years it stayed abandoned until one day, Akari and Albino Hedgehog, who was also a descendant of Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat, found him by accident and released him. Just like a newborn he was confused as to where he was and who he was and what he was meant to do. All he remembered was the name Melody. Akari vowed to help him remember who he was, just like how Shadow had to remember who he was and was meant to be. '''Friends: '''Akari the Albino Demon-Slayer, Brittney the Corgie, Karissa the Cat, JD the Wolf, Emily "Crash" the Echidna, Faith the Hedgehog, Gizmo the Mouse, Vana the Cat '''Rivals: '''None Yet '''Enemies: Eggman, Mephiles, ETC ... Known Relatives: '''None Known to Him '''Likes: '''Hanging Out With Akari, Winter, Night-Time, His Akari Doll, Rain-Storms, Ice-Cream '''Dislikes: '''Being Alone, Akari Can't Keep Up With Him '''Favorite Activities: '''Drawing, Camping, Making Snowmen '''Least Favorite Activities: '''Anything that involves to much heat '''Gourmet of Choice: '''Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream '''Beverage of Choice: '''Eggnog '''Favorite Colors: '''Black, Silver, White, Ice Blue, Dark Blue, Indigo, Green '''Chaos: '''None Yet '''Theme Songs: > “'Losing You'” by Dead By April (Main Theme) > “'Mad World'” by Gary Jules (Sad Theme) > “'Time of Dyin'g” by 3 Days Grace (Dark Theme) > “'Peak of the Ice Cap (Ice Cap Zone Remix)'” by Shinigami (Sonic X Generations Main Theme) --- Personality: '''Kind, Helpful, Loyal, Sweet, Shy, and Embarrassed easily '''Personality Flaws: Shy, Withdrawn, Slightly --- Physical Appearance: Fur Color: 'Light Blue '''Skin Color: '''Pale Peach '''Eye Color: '''Bright Blue '''Hair: ' '''> Length: Short > Color: Light Blue > Style: 'Spines that Curve Upwards '> Bangs: Two Long Ones and Three Smaller Ones Nose: Black and Medium sized Ears: '''Large, Slightly Rounded Triangle Shaped '''Tail: '''Medium Length and Light Blue '''Other Bodily Features: '''Has a 6-Pack, Blue-Grey Angel Wings --- '''Trivia: > Kizu's feet and stomach are extremely ticklish. > Kizu likes to paint landscapes and people. > He gets lonely very quickly. > Kizu sleepwalks. > Kizu tends to forget to phase through walls. --- Sonic X: Generations: Kizu is actually the main protagonist in the anime series “Sonic X: Generations” Kizu Adopted Picture.JPG Missing_You_by_SonicShadow94.png Kizu.png Perfect Nightmare Kizu.jpeg SCAN0366.JPG Commission kizu the angel ghost hedgehog by mairaxshadowl50-d4pojc2.jpg Failed Kizu Is Fail.png Kizu Ultimate Guardian Prototype.jpeg Kizu Sup.png KizuXAkari Who Am I.png _rq_kizu_the_angel_ghost_hedgehog__by_blackrose140792-d5fnlha.jpg Cute Kizu.jpeg b46c96b91ad748b488bcd254ca227377-d5g06u5.jpg Request kizu by shadowxamyfangulr-d5gcgcu.jpg C p kizu sketch by kkeys11.jpeg Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Good Category:Spiritual Characters